


A small respite

by Laurenke1



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenke1/pseuds/Laurenke1
Summary: What if Legolas was more affected by the drinking game with Gimli then he let on?





	A small respite

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: You can tell I am rewatching the movies, another plot bunny**

**Summary: What if Legolas was more affected by the drinking game with Gimli then he let on?**

**Title: A small respite**

**Warnings: slash and male/male sex**

**Rating: R**

Legolas Greenleaf felt more then a slight tingle in his fingers. He may have fibbed a little to make Gimli feel better. He felt a little bit buzzed, but that did not have to do with the meade. It had not been very strong, not when one was accustomed to the elvish wine of Thranduil's court. But it was strong enough when one consumed 40 goblets of it, or close to. No, that he was buzzed had more to do with the men around him, the battle lust which had finally died down in his blood, replaced by another lust and the fact that they _finally_ after months had something to celebrate.

Legolas had never been one to feast as he had spent many times away scouting though he had always enjoyed a celebration. But the feasts of the wood elves were not so different from those of men, they both were loud as games were played and drinks flowed freely. It was that stage of the night that many were happy that they lived another day and they were bold enough to go after what they wanted.

Many eyes began to seek out companions for the night to draw away from the feast and to share and warm beds. Legolas was not so tempted. The ladies present were fair, but many would not dare to approach him and for that Legolas was glad.

The first approaches were already made, and Legolas hid his smirk. It was not so different this ancient dance, no matter which court one would go to. Men and women were careful, needing courage before daring an approach and Legolas shook his head. It had been a long time since he himself had sought to partake in this dance.

The battle lust in his blood had died, just waiting to be rekindled and Legolas knew a lover would keep him quite satisfied, but he was patient. He could wait. He glanced around the room, keen eyes taking in everything as he sought out his companions. They were well and enjoying themselves, the hobbits dancing on the tables, singing and even Aragorn cracking a smile as the man finished another drink.

"That was a fair game." Eomer appeared beside him and Legolas nodded.

"Giml seems to have forgotten I am used to my father's court and the wine there. It is much stronger then ale." Legolas shared a smile and then the man handed him a cup.

"If you have a head for something stronger, then you should try this. A glass of our finest whiskey, bottled by my uncle and only shared on rare occasions. A celebration of our victory at Helms Deep and my uncle returning to his health seems a good occasion as any. Cheers." The man clunked his glass against Legolas and the elf took a sip.

He rolled it around his tongue, enjoying the burn in the back of his throat as he swallowed. It was strong stuff, but this was to be enjoyed and he nodded his appreciation and thanks.

"So, Gimli is snoring away on the bench, are we moving him or not?" Eomer grimaced as he turned to regard Gimli. The dwarf was snoring quite loudly on the wooden bench they had managed to get him on, a drink in hand.

"Nay, I think he will be just fine where he is. Besides, dwarves are heavy." Legolas grimaced and Eomer's eyes widen before he said.

"You _have_ been affected. You normally guard your tongue better." Eomer grinned, more then a little tipsy himself. Legolas took another sip, keeping his silence. The other man leaned in better and said. "I do not mind. So, tell me, should we drink some more before finding a willing companion for the night?"

They watched as Eowyn approached Aragorn with a cup in her hand, offering him the ceremonial drink. They shared a smile after Aragorn took a long sip before he handed it back. The lady inclined her head before turning away to another. She had offered Legolas the drink earlier and he understood the custom, to give a toast for the heroes of the battle and to thank them for their valour. This night was to celebrate the living and the time to mourn the dead and to toast to them would come. She had been unable to meet his gaze but that was of no matter. He understood why.

Aragorn turned away, licking his lips of the sweet concoction before the man took another deep drink of his cup. The man's normally sharp eyes were slightly dulled, but they glowed with a light. Aragorn's eyes caught Legolas' and the elf inclined his head.

"Perhaps we should find Lord Aragorn a companion for the night as well. Though not my sister." Eomer beckoned Aragorn before he turned to Legolas and said. "I shall go and fetch the bottle. Be right back."

He clasped Legolas on the shoulder as Aragorn made his way over to them, accepting another drink on the way and drowning half the cup.

"Fair evening, Legolas." The man said.

"Fair evening, Aragorn. You should take care, Eomer is determined to find you a companion for the night. Though he is insisting that it will not be his sister." Aragorn grimaced and shook his head.

"I do not think that is wise. None here have caught my eye." The man glanced around. Legolas had known Aragorn for a long time and while he knew the other man had spent countless years among his own kind he was never fully comfortable as he was among the elves.

"Aragorn, if you need to satisfy your urges you know that there is no shame in it. Elves have done it on many an occasion and men and elves are not so different when it comes to the fire left in our veins after battle." The elf licked his lips, draining his cup. To be honest, perhaps he should take that advice himself.

"The same goes for you, my friend." The man grinned and turned to glance around the room.

"Much like you, none have caught my immediate eye." Aragorn turned back to him, licking his lips as he answered. "Yes, though it would be nice to share the warmth of a lover again. It has been a _while._ "

It seemed to the drink loosened Aragorn's tongue as well. "Then take your pick, Aragorn. There are many that seek your eye here tonight. And more. The maidens are fair"

Legolas finished his drink and Aragorn shook his head. "Nay…my preferences do not run for the fairer sex…"

The man realised he had said to much as he fell silent. He took a deep drink from his cup and was about to turn away as Legolas leaned in to say. "Now, Aragorn, then we can simply find you a different companion for the night. _That_ you do not desire a woman makes no difference to me."

It would explain why Lady Arwen had left Middle Earth after their betrothal was broken off. The man huffed in his drink and the man's shoulders relaxed a fraction. Aragorn sighed before he held out his cup to Legolas.

"Perhaps, I should. Though these men are not my taste. I long for more…. gentler beings."

"Elves are by no means gentle, Aragorn. Surely you know this…" Taking the cup Legolas took a sip before he handed the cup back. Their fingers touched, and their eyes met, holding as Legolas continued. "Our blood runs hot and our passion can consume those around us, slow to kindle but burning all the brighter for it. There are few who can dance with an elf, or who dare to." The last word was whispered, a challenge set as Legolas smirked. He had made his choice for the night and the gauntlet was thrown down, it was up to Aragorn if it was picked up or not.

The man opened his mouth but Eomer returned, clapping them both on the shoulder and filling their cups as he said. "Drink, men and let us not talk of war. For tonight, we live!" And as Aragorn broke their stare, Legolas smiled, yes tonight they lived.

Xx

Silence had settled after the music had died down. They had danced, drunk and eaten their fill and the feast was winding down. Many had already chosen their beds or were contemplating doing so as they sat talking softly around the tables.

Legolas left his cup on the table as he refilled another one with water before approaching Aragorn and Eomer. The sleepy men were chatting softly among themselves, leaning against one another. Putting the cup in front of them Legolas said. "Drink, you will thank me in the morning."

Sharing an amused look with Aragorn, Eomer took a sip, he nearly spat it out as he said. "This is water! Where is the ale…" The man drank deeply, licking his lips as Legolas sat another cup in front of Aragorn. The other man drank more slowly with a nod of thanks.

"The ale is gone, Eomer…."

"Ah, in that case, I suppose I shall go and find my bed." The man rose, a bit unsteady and with a last smile and a wink at Aragorn and Legolas, the captain of Rohan approached one of the maiden's walking past. She grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she around his waist.

"Eomer makes a good suggestion…" The man was eyeing Legolas and the elf straightened with a smirk as he said.

"Very well. I am going to get some fresh air…I find it is quite warm in here, so some cool air shall clear my head."

He walked away, hearing Aragorn stumble as the man pushed his chair back in haste and muttered. "Another excellent suggestion…."

The sure-footed ranger was perhaps not as quick as he was normally as he took care not to stumble over some unfortunate soul that could not hold his drink. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was outside, the wind feeling wonderful on his warm cheeks before he looked around in search of Legolas. The elf could disappear if he wanted to and Aragorn searched around in vain.

"It was a stupid idea anyway…. He could never desire me or…love me…" The man muttered to himself, shaking his head and turning back to go inside. It was then that he spotted the shadow of the elf standing just around the corner. It may have been the drinks that gave Aragorn the courage to do what he had longed to do for a long time, but he stumbled towards the elf, wrapping an arm around the broad shoulders as he leaned against the elf, hugging him.

The elf turned to him, wrapping an arm around his waist as Aragorn nuzzled him "You are wrong, Aragorn…" The man's eyes closed as he murmured.

"About?"

"About that I could never desire you…. I do, meleth…. very much so…" The blue eyes sparked with passion and something Aragorn could not identify. He stared, unsure of what to do. He swallowed and licked his lips. When Legolas' eyes followed the movement before the elf leaned in and caught Aragorn's lips in a hungry kiss. Aragorn groaned, the kiss far too gentle for his taste. He wanted more….

The next moment the elf moved, angling Aragorn's head for easier access and that changed the dynamic of their kiss, making for far deeper one. Legolas' hands tangled in his hair and Aragorn clutched at the other's shoulders. They whispered needy moans and breathless gasps.

"Yes?" The elf pulled away and the blue eyes caught Aragorn's. The man was shaken from his fever, the passion riding him high. He leaned in for more, but Legolas shook his head as he said. "You sure?"

Aragorn wanted to shout yes but he licked his lips. He had long loved and desired Legolas, but from afar, this would change everything between them but there was only one answer he wanted to give. He nodded and said. "Yes, do you?"

"Oh, Aragorn, I would not have encouraged you if I did not desire you…I do not take lovers lightly, meleth…"

There it was again; the endearment and Aragorn knew in that instant that even if there was nothing else between them he would have these memories to sustain him. He nodded, feeling quite sober now despite the many drinks as he kissed Legolas again.

The elf took control of their kiss, walking Aragorn backwards until the man's back hit the wall behind him. They were in a secluded spot, not easily seen from the doorway and it was as private as it was going to get. Aragorn had no desire to go back to their rooms which they shared with 20 others.

He pulled Legolas back to him, sharing another kiss as he said. "I do not have to energy for long and slow, meleth…" He tried the endearment and it felt right, oh how right it felt.

"Then, we shall do it quick and thorough, lover." Legolas' fingers caressed Aragorn's face and the man nodded.

"Another time for slow…" He merely laughed, leaning in for another kiss. This time it was slightly more heated, drawing Legolas' attention back to the matter at hand. The future was for another time, not for right now. Right now, was only them.

Fingers slid underneath his shirt, caressing his skin as hungry lips caught his again. Aragorn's own fingers explored the creamy skin of his lover, going lower to cup the well-defined arse and to pull the elf closer. He could feel the well-defined hardness against his own and he groaned with pleasure.

Their kisses turned more desperate as fingers grew bolder, slipping underneath layers of fabric. Aragorn shuddered in pleasure as Legolas kissed his neck, he turned his attention to the elven ear, tongue tracing the outer rim. The elf growled and buried his face in Aragorn's neck. Apparently, the tales were true of the sensitivity of elven ears. _Now that was good to know._

The man ran his hands through the soft hair of his companion, but he startled when Legolas reached down to unlace his trousers. The hands that grasped him made him moan loudly as the strong fingers stroked him to hardness. The elf panted against him as they ground together and Aragorn moaned Legolas' name.

"I want to feel you inside of me…." He whispered, blowing lightly across the elegantly pointed ear. He startled when Legolas grasped him firmly and the elf hissed.

"Do not tempt me, Aragorn." The lips caught his in a passionate kiss and Aragorn gasped. His own fingers grew bolder as they slipped inside the loose leggings the elf wore to stroke the thick shaft.

"Nay, it is a wish… you mentioned thorough…oh Valar, Meleth nin, it is what I desire." He slipped, the elvish word for love slipping out but he didn't care. He was too lost in passion and desire to worry about it now.

The elf kicked at his boots and said. "You will yield to me in the most intimate way possible?"

"Always Legolas." He nodded, stepping back to kick off his boots and drop his trousers. He did not consider it yielding, it would bring him great pleasure to…He fumbled around, almost stumbling before he managed to pull his trousers away.

"Do you have anything to?" He stopped short when he noticed the oil Legolas held and he nodded. The elf had removed his own boots and leggings, standing proudly before Aragorn and the man's eyes widened when he beheld his elf in all his glory. _Now_ that was a glorious sight.

The elven eyes travelled up and down his body as Legolas coated slender fingers in the oil. The elf beckoned him forward and caught his mouth in another kiss before he whispered. "Men are stirring, we must be quick indeed." The archer's hands travelled over his legs before the elf turned him against the wall.

Their lips met as Aragorn felt the brush of the alien elvish's mind against his own. He let Legolas in as he let the elf in his body. They rocked together, united in their passion. It was not long before Aragorn felt the strong fingers stroke him in time with Legolas' thrusts and he climaxed, followed closely by Legolas.

They stood panting, minds brushing and breathless before Legolas slipped from Aragorn, turning around to dress himself. Aragorn licked his lips, he exhaled sharply, quickly dressing himself. That was the one thing he had not considered, the awkwardness after…

He straightened his clothing, clearing his throat as he licked dry lips. He was sober enough now and he turned, finding elven hands tangle in his hair and he was pulled into a deep kiss. Surprised, Aragorn responded in kind and he was kissed breathlessly. They broke apart and Aragorn laughed, relieved. He froze when Legolas said.

"Meleth nin?"

He should have known the elf would pick up on that. He cleared his throat, trying in vain to make light of a situation without getting his heart crushed in the meantime. He finally nodded, unable to say anything.

"Know then, Aragorn, that I do not share lovers. If you wish for another companion for any other feasts, then say so now." It was now or never, and Aragorn shook his head.

"Nay, Legolas, you are all I ever wanted, as a one-night companion or…a life…" In for a silver piece in for a gold piece. He put it on the line…. his heart and everything.

"Good, then we agree, meleth _nin_." The slight emphasis on mine was enough to make Aragorn hope. That hope carried him through the many dark months ahead as they sought on another out to offer respites for dark thoughts and dark moments. And now, as the war was won, and Aragorn was crowned king and his eyes caught those of his companion during the coronation feast. His consort's blue eyes were blazing as Legolas disappeared into the garden, daring the newly crowned king and his husband to follow. And as Aragorn finished his drink and followed his beloved, he was happy to start their new life together, as they were meant to be.

The end

**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
